5432CUPCAKES!
by swimfin77
Summary: Sometimes the flavors we pick say more about us then we think...


What's up giblets? So anyway, I saw iGive Away a Car like … two days ago, and because I over think almost everything, this little one shot came to me! Also, I just heard Jennette's new single, and I MUST have it!! But I have no iTunes money. :( Anyways, I've got another one shot idea I really want to do tonight (because I'm really a vampire, and therefore have no need for sleep), and then I PROMISE, I will have a new chapter for "iSleepwalk" and "Something to Talk About" by Monday (in case anyone was wondering…) So, hope you enjoy this!

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own iCarly. Yeah, that's it. No snappy little comment this time. No long, drawn-out explanation on how I would do things if I did in fact own iCarly. Oh, wait…

XXXX

Freddie sighed as he swiped at the glass door of the Shay's kitchen. It was late evening on the day of their 'Cupcake Slam', and the girls were upstairs in the iCarly studio, already planning next week's show. He would have been up there with them, except someone needed to clean up the frosting-y (was that even a word?) mess they had made that morning, and when he had protested Sam volunteering him, she had gotten that 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-Benson' look in her eyes, and he had nearly fallen down the stairs in his rush to get away from her.

Sighing again, he leaned over to pick up the "slammed" cupcakes, which had amazingly enough fallen in the same triangle formation in which they had hit the door, Sam's on top, Carly's to the left, and his on the right. Stopping as he reached for his cupcake, he mused over the fact that they had chosen flavors that so reflected their personalities.

He was vanilla. Of course. Plain, simple, traditional vanilla. He liked to think that made him dependable, trustworthy, strong, even … heh, yeah right. Sam would probably smack him if she ever knew he thought that. All the same, vanilla suited him; it was basic; it would almost always stay the same. He really couldn't see himself changing all that much, so he was pretty content with vanilla.

Scooping up his cupcake and tossing it in the trash, he moved on to strawberry. Yeah, that was Carly to a tee. Sweet, kind, cute, amazing, wonderful … whoa, got a little carried away there. Anyway, back to the cupcakes. Strawberry really was perfect for Carly. She was the epitome of sweetness – always trying to find the good in people, or make the best of a situation, even one as hopeless as his and Sam's fights. Of course, strawberry could get a little kick in there sometimes, just like Carly, but – and this was painful to admit – sweet was mostly how she stayed. There were no mood swings with Carly, no extreme highs and lows. That's one of the things he always loved about her, but now … Freddie sighed. Now it just seemed … almost boring. Wait, no, he didn't just think that. Carly was his true love, and one of the reasons they would be so good together was _because_ of how calm and levelheaded they both were. It would make their relationship stronger, even if it was a little less exciting …

Freddie shook his head as Carly's cupcake joined his in the trash. Sam's was the only thing left to clean, and the first cupcake that had fallen. Figures. Sam always did have a short attention span. Staring down at the chocolate blob, Freddie couldn't help but think that if you wanted variety and excitement, chocolate was definitely the way to go. There were so many different kinds of it, from white to dark. Chocolate could go from sweet to rich to bitter in seconds, much like a certain cupcake's thrower… The thing with chocolate was, when it was bitter, it was _bitter_, but when it was sweet, you could taste a much softer side, a better side that just made you want more…

_Whoa there buddy_, Freddie thought warningly, slowly backing away from the now intimidating cupcake. Shaking his head yet again, he reminded himself that it was a good thing he didn't want variety or excitement; in his cupcakes or relationships. He wanted a nice, steady, dependable relationship, which was much more possible with strawberry than it would ever be with chocolate. On the other hand, chocolate and vanilla balanced each other out, and he did always like the taste of them together….

With a loud groan, the chocolate cupcake joined its friends in the trash basket, and Freddie leaned back against the counter, debating with himself. He might have sat there for a lot longer, had it not been for the voice that floated down from the second floor. "Freddie, are you done yet? We want to go over that Eat Emmet Eat! with the goat cheese and tartar sauce, and we need you to film it!"

"Yeah Freddison!" Sam's voice joined Carly's. "How long's it take to clean up a few cupcakes anyway?"

Sighing again – he seemed to be doing that a lot today – he moved towards the stairs, then stopped after catching sight of the still half-full plate of cupcakes sitting by the sink. "Coming!" he called upstairs. "Hey, you guys want a cupcake?"

"Ooh yes! Chocolate!" Sam shouted immediately, followed by Carly's "Yeah, can I have a strawberry?"

Grinning slightly, Freddie grabbed a plate from the cabinet and placed the requested cupcakes on it. Deciding he wanted one of his own, he hesitated for a moment before grabbing a second chocolate. Heading up the stairs, he tried his hardest to convince himself that his choice had no hidden meaning – he just had a craving. "Let's go Fredward!" _Yeah,_ he thought ruefully, _just a craving…_

XXXX

So there you go! Don't know how well it turned out – I'm not all that good at Freddie's POV. Think I got the cupcake-personality comparisons? I dunno, but you can let me know! All you have to do is hit that magical little 'review' button at the bottom of the page! Lol. Oh yeah! Have any of you ever heard "Your Smiling Face" by James Taylor? Heard it on the radio last week, and I remember thinking 'hmm…this would be a good Seddie/Clois song (note the "I thought I was in love, a couple, of times before, with the girl next door"). Also, how about "It Is You" by Dana Glover? Hmmm… perhaps someone should make a video for it? Because Lord knows I can't… Anyway, hope you liked this! :D


End file.
